I want you in my life again
by Music.iz.lifexoxo
Summary: Tina and Nate used to be best friends. She fell in love with him, but he hurt her. Now she can't stand him and wants nothing to do with him. But what if Nate wants everything to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

I slammed my locker shut after stuffing my books into it. I seriously hated school, I was already smart, so why did I have to go? Oh yea, the damn law says so. Everyone was back from spring break and catching up. My friend Amber came running over to me when she saw me.

"OMG Tina, did you hear?" she says. She was a little TOO excited, which could mean one thing, but I don't even wanna think about it now.

"Hear what?" I ask her.

"That Nate and Melanie broke up"

"oh yea, I heard. Yippie" I say and roll m eyes.

"Honestly Tina, I don't understand how you don't like someone who's accomplished so much" she says and looks over at the topic of our conversation...Nate Grey.

"Yea Ammy, having that many number of STD's is a real accomplishment. He should get a medal" I say and lean against my locker with my books in my arms. Amber rolls her eyes at me and opens her locker which was right next to mine. I looked over at Nate, he looked happy with his life. He used to be my best friend, told me everything. I fell for him though, which was a big mistake because he hurt me...badly and ever since then I haven't talked to him and he hasn't talked to me. It hurt me to see him like this. What he is, is exactly what he said he'd never become.

"Tina, earth to Tina, you're gonna be late to class" i heard Amber say to me. I nodded and walked the opposite way from her, our first class was different, but the rest were exact, that's how we became best friends. I looked around and noticed that I was already late, because not even the football team was in the hallways. Did I really space out that long? When I finally made it to my classroom, the door was locked. Crap... I forgot that if you were late to this english class, you get locked out and would have to catch up the next day.

I sighed and decided to go put my english book back in my locker. On my way there, I bumped ito a certain someone, causing me to knock my books out of both our hands.

"I'm sorry, let me help you with-" The person stopped talking. I looked up to notice that I had bumped into Nate Grey, and he was staring at me intently.

"Tin?" he asked while he looked at me. Tin was the nickname he gave me when were first met.

"Hey Nate" I replied, not looking at him anymore, but picking up my books.

"Let me help you"

"No Nate, it's fine, I got it"

"I still wanna help" he said. He grabbed my books and handed them to me, then he bent down and picked up his. He walked over to his locker and threw his books in. I started to walk over to mine but he stopped me.

"Tin wait, we need to talk" he said as he followed me to my locker after I broke out of his grasp.

"There's nothing to talk about" i said when I reached my locker, I opened it and began to put my books away.

"Yes there is Tin, and you know it. Just hear me out okay"

"Nate, you haven't spoken to me since the seventh grade, we're sophmores in high school now"

"I know and I wanted to talk to you sooner than this"

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know what I was gonna say"

"And now you do?"

"Honestly...no"

"Then why are you wasting my time?" I said and walked out to the feild. I sat on the bleachers and began to write in my journal. I didn't get to write much because Nate had followed me.

"Tin, please hear me out"

"Will you stop calling me Tin, you haven't said a word to me in the longest time, let alone, called me by the nickname that you gave me"

"Alright then, Christina, will you please hear me out?"

"No"

"why not?"

"Because I don't wanna hear what you have to say after all this time'

"Please. Christina, I'm begging you" he says. I look at him, he looked like he really did want me to hear what he has to say. I sigh.

"Fine"

"okay, Christina, I know that the reason we haven't spoken to each other is because I hurt you and I'm really sorry for that. I acted like a jerk to you and you have every right to be mad, but know that I didn't mean it. I wanted you to stay in my life forever, I never wanted you to leave, and that stuff I did with Melanie in front of you was wrong. I know that now, and I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that" he says. He was looking me dead in the eyes when he said that and I didn't find a single trace that he was lying in his eyes.

I turned away from him and let a tear fall from my eyes. I refused to let anymore fall. i got up from the bleachers and ran to my next class. I needed to get away from Nate. What he said had hit me...hard. It made me realize that I was still in love with him. But I can't let that change the fact that he had hurt me. I just wish that he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**here it is…chapter 2!! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Jonas brothers. So far I just own Tina and Amber**

When I got to my next class I immediately noticed Amber and took my seat next to her. I had started crying harder and if it hadn't shown that I was crying, it definitely showed now. Amber noticed and asked me what was wrong.

"Nate talked to me" I told her. She didn't reply, she just put her arm around me and told me that everything was going to be okay. Amber knew the whole situation with me and Nate. She knew that I was in love with him, how he hurt me, and how we haven't spoken since seventh grade. She was there with me through it all, she just always tried to find a bright side to it.

She let me go when the teacher came in and then I noticed that Nate was also in this class. This was not making things better. He's everywhere I fricken turn. I look over at Amber and she immediately knows what's wrong with me. How could she not, when it was practically written all over my face. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. It landed on my desk. I open the paper and look at it.

_Just forget about him Tina. He doesn't deserve you_

_-Ammy_

I look at the note again, and then began to scribble something back.

_I can't just forget about him Ammy, I'm in love with him. And even though he hurt me, I still want him with me_

_-Tina_

I pass the note over to Amber and she takes it swiftly without the teacher noticing. She reads it and gives me a look that says that she can't really help me with my problem. Amber hasn't fallen in love yet. The funny thing is, she can get any boy she wants. She gets many offers, but she turns them down because she wants to wait for the right guy to come along. I was the same way. I can have any guy, but turn them all down because I'm waiting on my right guy. The only difference from me and Amber is...I already found him.

Class ended and I headed to my next class. This class seemed to go by slower then ever. I sat in a daze, just starng into blank space. The teacher must have been calling me about ten times before Amber finally hit me in the arm.

"ow, um...yes" I say, not really sure who to talk to.

"Ms. Rivera, you are needed in the principal's office" Ms. Rembert, my health teacher, said. I look over at Amber and she doesn't know what this is all about. I grab my books and make my way towards the principals office. I notice that there are two people in there along with the principal. I knck and wait for a reply before I enter.

"Um...you wanted to see me Pricipal Ruffman?" I ask.

"oh yes, Christina, I need you to tutor one of our students here in about three classes" she says and gestures to the student sitting across from her which I noticed is none other than Nate Grey.

"huh, but why do I have to tutor him?" I ask. I'm trying to avoid him, not spend most of my free hours with him.

"Because you are the only tutor in the program who doesn't have someone to tutor"

"But-" I stopped. I really had nothing to say. I was in this tutoring program to get extra credit but they could never get enough people to actually come to tutoring to find me a partner. The principal left to let Mrs. Grey talk to me.

"Oh Christina, it's really nice to see you again" she says and gives me a hug.

"You too Mrs. Grey" I say, hugging her back.

"Call me Denise" she says as she sat back down in her chair. I shrug my shoulders and sit in the chair next to her because I really don't wanna sit next to Nate right now.

"So, when can you come over and help Nate out?" Denise asks me. I shrug my shoulders. It really didn't matter to me, as long as I was out of the house. I hated being isolated inside my house. I stayed outside a lot, just walking around and going places.

"Okay, so how about everyday after school?" Denise asks. My mouth drops for a second, but I quickly pick it up. I thought about it. I couldn't be with Nate that much, it will hurt to bad. But then again, I would do anything to help his mom out. She was like a second mom to me, so I agreed.

When Nate heard me agree, he looked at me for a moment, giving me the I-thought-you-hated-me look. I look back at him with an I'm-doing-this-for-her-not-you look. He sinks back into his chair. Denise and I talk a while longer then we said our goodbye, until this afternoon. I quickly rushed out of the office before Nate had a chance to say anything to me. I was really hoping that the day would go by slower than ever. But of course, it goes by so quickly that when I blinked, the last bell rang.

I had told Amber about the situation and she just told me not to lose myself if I was alone with him. Great advice right...WRONG!! I always lost myself around him, even in a crowded room. I headed to my locker, only to be greeted by Nate. He didn't say anything to me, oviously catching on that I really didn't feel like talking to him. I closed my locker and we headed out the school, towards the grey household, where I had spent most of my childhood years.

**mmkay, what cha think. Please tell me, your thoughts inspire me to keep going. So please...**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to Nate's house was quiet. There really was nothing for us to say to each other. I was relieved when we arrived at his house. Nate opened the door.

''Mom, we're here'' he yells. Denise comes out of the kitchen.

''Christina, it's so nice to see you again. I suggest that you go and see the rest of the boys, they are all downstairs'' she says. I nod my head and head to the basement steps.

I could hear the sound of guitar hero before I even began to walk down the steps. I looked at Nate and he just rolled his eyes. I shook my head at him and walked down the steps. When I got down there, I saw Shane losing badly to Jason in a game of guitar hero. I couldn't help but laugh at the faces that Shane was making. He was trying so hard to concentrate and Jason looked as if he was ready to fall asleep from having such an easy win.

Nate walked in and sat on the couch. I stayed standing, watching the game. When Shane lost, I said something before Jason could gloat.

''Wow Shane, you still are the worst guitar hero player huh?'' I say. Jason and Shane turn their heads towards me. It was quiet for like a second before a look of realization hit Shane.

''TIN-TIN!!'' He yelled. He ran over and gave me a huge bear hug. I hugged him back and then looked at Jason as in asking for help.

''Shane, you're going to make her suffocate'' he said and then gave me a hug.  
''Thanks Jase'' I said.  
'' Anytime''

Shane sat on the couch next to Nate and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

''So, what brings you here Tin-Tin?'' he asked. I sit in the chair across from him and grab some popcorn too.

''Well, they asked me to tutor you're brother, so...''  
They both looked at Nate as in saying 'why didnt you tell us?' He looked back and forth between the two and then grabbed my hand.

''We will be upstairs'' He said and dragged me up the steps.

**Sorry it's so short but this was all I could get up...sorry for the EXTRA late update, I've just been so busy. But trust me, I will try and update more regularly.**

**LUV U ALL**

**Brittelz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here it is, the 4th chapter. I have to say, I have fallen in love with this story. I have the whole thing writen up already. **

Nate dragged me up to his room and sat down on his bed. I sat in his desk chair and pulled out my textbooks.

"You know, you could come sit over here next to me" Nate says, patting the spot next to him. I roll my eyes.

"No way.I have no idea what has gone on in that bed" I reply. Nate chuckles a bit.

"Okay, you got me there. But serously, you can't tutor me from all the way over there" he says.

I sigh loudly and go to sit next to him. We started off with algebra and finished with chemistry. For some reason, he picked up on everything pretty fast, except for algebra. In my opinion that boy is a lost cause when it comes to math. Before we knew it, Denise had called us down for dinner. I sat inbetween Shane and Nate.

It was really quiet until Shane decided to fling some food at Jason and have everyne in a laughing fit at the sight of Jason covered in spaghetti. It was nice to see a family actually sit down at dinner and have fun. I forgot what that was like. My family isn't exactly 'perfect'. My face fell at this thought but I quickly picked it up before anyone could see. Sadly for me Nate hit me in the arm letting me know that he saw. He knew my family wasn't great. He just didn't know what it had become.

After dinner was over, I ran to Nate's room and grabbed my books and my bag. Nate offered to walk me home right before I got to the door.

"Nate it's okay, you don't have to" I say. I really don't want Nate to walk me home. Not that I don't like being around him, hello I'm in love with him. I just don't want him seeing my family.

"Christina, let Nate walk you, it's getting late" Denise says. My mouth drops.

"But...fine" I say. I can't argue with Denise, she has no clue about anything that has gone on over the past few years so I didn't have an excuse.

As soon as we closed the door Nate started asking me questions.

"Okay Tin, what's wrong?"

"I thought we agreed that you weren't gonna call me Tin anymore"

"Fine then, Christina, what's wrong"

"I don't now what you are talking about"

"Come on Christina, I saw your face get sad at dinner. I know that something is wrong"

"and how do you know that?"

"Because I know you. Just because we haven't spoken to each other, doesn't mean that I forgot how you used to act"

"Whatever Nate" I say and walk ahead of him. It wasn't long before he caught up to me. I had tears coming out of my eyes by now. I didn't want Nate to know anything about my life or me, but he did. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Tin look at me" he says. I keep my head down and shake my head. I don't want him to see me cry.

"Tin, I'm serious, look at me. You're scaring me" he says. I shake my head again.

"I've seen you cry before Tin. Why can't you just look at me?" I stay silent. He sounds like he really cares about me. I can't take it. I broke down and started letting all the tears I have been holding in out. Nate caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Tin, what's wrong?" he says softly.

"Nate, I don't wanna go home" I tell him between sobs.

"why not?" he asks me, looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't hold it in. I used to always tell Nate everything. He makes me feel so safe. So I just told him what was wrong, one of the things he didn't know.

"Nate, my dad beats me"

**Dun dun dun!! what will Nick do now? only I know haha...jk jk. But like I said, I have the whole story planned out. so trust me, it is FAR from over. Plz review, it makes me happy to know that you all like this one so much. I do to!! I have seriously fallen in love with it and I can't wait to post the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so I wanted to get the 5th chapter up to so here it is!!**

Nate looked at me with his eyes wide. He looked like he didn't want to believe it.

"Tin, are you serious?" he asks me. I nod my head. He turned his head to the side. I saw a look of anger flash across his face and his nostrils flare. He turned his head back to me.

"Do you wanna stay at my house tonight?" he asked me. I silently nodded my head.

"But we still have to go to my house to get my clothes" I whisper. Nates hold on me tightend.

We walked silently to my house. When we got there, I froze, my dads car was there. I looked at Nate and he nodded his head. We walked quietly into my house and I tried to make it upstairs to my room. I didn''t even get halfway up the stairs when I saw a plate come flying at my head. I ducked and ran up the stairs, Nate following close behind me. We ran into my room and locked the door. Nate with his back against it in case my dad tried to get in.

"Pack all of you're stuff" Nate says. I look at him.

"What"

"Tin, I'm not letting you stay here, he just threw a glass plate at your head" he says. He almost yells that last part. I look down.

"Nate, he's my father. He's all I have really"

"What happened to your mom and brother?"

"Dead. He rigged the car and they both died. I was supposed to be in the car to but my practice got cancelled that day so I stayed home"

"When was this?"

"about two years ago"

"Tin, pack your bags, we're leaving, now" he says. I know I can't say anything. He's mad and I know what happens when Nate gets mad, he looses his cool. I pack all of my stuff into my bags and we went out my bedroom window. Nate had called Jason and told him to meet us at the front of the house.

We got in the car and the ride was silent. I'm sure Jason was very confused with me having tear stained eyes and Nate being angry. We got to the Jonas houshold and so many questions were being asked. Nate told everyone that we would explain in the morning and asked if I could stay in his room. His mom agreed and we headed upstairs. I grabbed some pajamas out of one of my bags and headed to the bathroom to change.

I came in the room and Nate's eyes went wide. He saw basically every bruise there was on my arms and legs. He was scared to touch me. I sat next to him.

"He left all those bruises on you?" he asked. I nodded my head. I then lifted my shirt so he could see the ones on my stomach and back. He ran his finger over them softly as if he was afraid to hurt me. Then he did something I never expected. He pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply.

"Everything is going to be alright" he whipered in my ear after he pulled away. That night, I fell asleep in his arms.

**mmkay so what do you think? **

**R&R plz**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I could barely remember any of the events that happened yesterday. I looked around the room and almost panicked when I didn't recognize where I was. I heard a knock at the door and Nate walked in. As soon as he walked in, all events that I was trying to remember came flooding back in my head. I thought about yesterday, my mind lingering on the kiss Nate gave me before I fell asleep. Nate snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey...you okay?" He asked me. I look and notice that he brought me some breakfast, which made me look at the clock and realize that it iz shortly after 11 in the morning.

"Nate, why did you let me sleep this long?" I ask him while taking my breakfast. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You needed the sleep. Besides, it's saturday, you don't need to get up early"

"oooook. Then why are you up early?"

"Because my mom needed my help. Now stop asking questions and eat you're breakfast" He said. I throw my hands up in defense.

"okay okay. I'll stop asking questions and eat...only if you promise me one thing" I said with a slight smirk. He hesitated for a bit before answering.

"What is is?" He says.

"You have to explain to me why you kissed me last night" I say. He goes silent. I look at him.

"Nate...are you still alive in there?" I ask while waving my hand in front of his face. He jumped a little bit.

"Umm yeah...what were you saying?" he asks. I laugh a little, not really sure why I'm acting like this when I was just hating him about umm...12 hours ago!!

"I asked you why you kissed me last night" I say. He goes silent again, but this time looks like he's deep in thought about if he should tell me or not. It was probably just some pity kiss. You know, to make me forget about what's going on with my dad. Well...congratulations Nate it worked. I didn't have a nightmare last night, I dreamt about me and him thatnks to that kiss. I look at him and he is still silent. UGH I CAN"T TAKE THIS SILENCE ANYMORE!!

"Nate, it's fine if you don't wanna tell me. I'll just take it as a pity kiss so..." At that, his head snapped up.

"No. It was DEFINATLY not a pity kiss. I just...can't explain right now. But I promise I'm gonna tell you why. Now please eat your food before it gets too cold" he says.

"Okay" I say and eat my food. Nate left after I finished to let me get changed. He was taking me somewhere today, but he wouldn't tell me. He's just lucky that I like surprises or I would just stay in the house. I layed back down on his bed. Nate said we weren't leaving till 4 and itz only about 12:30. So now I have to find something to do sice he left me in the house till he gets back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer for this story tabithascobra. I hope this clears everything up. Christina is thinking about all this as she waits for Nate to get back to the house.**

**Okay so since I'm in school and volleyball practice for endless hours, i have a lot of time to think about where I want this to go. And I have decided to make this one and possibly another chapter flashbacks, to clear things up and to answer any questions you may have.**

**Also, If I called Nate Nick at one point, it's because this was originally a regular Jonas fic. I had to go back and change all Names when I was in school. So if I miss one, don't worry about anymore.**

**ok now onto the story...**

_August 9, 9 years ago:_

_"Happy Birthday" a seven year old Nate said to a now seven year old Christina. _

_"Thank You. What's your name?"_

_"Nate"_

_"I'm Christina. You wanna go over on the swing?"_

_"sure"_

_Christina and her family was new to the neighborhood and was now living next door to the Grey family. Both mothers became fast friends and Carmen (Christina's mom) invited the Grey's over for Christina's seventh birthday so all the kids could meet._

_"So how old are you Nate?" Christina asked._

_"I'm seven"_

_"We're the same age"_

_"But my birthday was first"_

_"So, it doesn't matter"  
"Yes it does"  
"No, it doesn't"_

_"Yes it-" They were both stopped by a 10 year old Shane throwing water balloons at them. Christina and Nate looked at each other and started chasing Shane around the backyard, causing everyone to laugh._

_That night, instead of staying in the house after cake and everything, Nate and Christina decided to sit outside in the grass._

_"Can I call you Natey?" Christina asked, completely random._

_"why?"_

_"Because everyone calls you Nate. I don't want to be like everyone else" she says. Nate thinks for a second._

_  
"Ok, but only if I can call you Tin" he says. Christina looked confused._

_"Why would you call me Tin? It doesn't even sound close to my name" she says._

_"Because I want to be different. Everyone calls you Chrissy or Tina. I want to call you something that no one else does. And, tin is in your name" he says, not looking at her, but at the sky. Christina thought about it._

_"On one condition" she says._

_"what?" Nate asked._

_"You become my best friend" she says. Nate smiles._

_"deal" he says._

_November 12, 4 years ago:_

_"Natey you can't just take my soda from me and run. You're gonna shake it up" A laughing twelve year old Christina said while chasing Nate down the street on their way to school. Nate was faster than her but he tripped and dropped the soda as soon as she managed to catch up with him. _

_"Natey are you okay?" she asked asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine" he said. She helped him up and he went to pick up the now busted soda can and throw it in the trash. When he came back, Christina had a pout on her face._

_"What are you pouting for?" Nate asked._

_"Now, I don't have a soda" she said. Nate laughed._

_"Tin, you don't need sugar in the morning" he said. That caused Christina to pout more and Nate to laugh more. Nate started to walk but noticed that Christina wasn't moving. _

_"Tin, come on or we will be late for school" he said. She still didn't move._

_"Ok then, I'll do anything you want to make up for the soda" he said. this caused a smirk to form on Christina's face._

_  
"Anything?" she asked._

_"Anything" nate said. Christina stood quiet for a minute while rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. She'd been thinking about one particular thing for a while now and thought that now was the time to bring it up._

_"Well...there is one thing" she said._

_"what is it?" Nate asked._

_"umm..." she didn't really know how to say this._

_"Tin, what is it?" Nate asked again._

_"I want...a kiss" she said while looking at the ground._

_"why a kiss?"_

_"Because...I think I like you...as more than a friend...But it's okay if you don't want to kiss me, I would un-" Nate cut her off with his lips. He pulled back with a smile._

_"you know...you talk too much" he said. _

_"HEY!!" Christina yelled._

_"Calm down Tin" He kissed her once again. "I think I like you too. Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Christina looked at him, not being able to form words._

_"umm...I would...lo...ve...yes!!" she said and threw her arms around him. He laughed._

_"Okay, good, now lets get to school, we're already late" he says._

_"Okay" she says and grabs his hand._

_June 12, 3 years ago_

_"Hey Natey" Christina yelled when she walked into the schoolyard._

_"Hey Tin" he said and kissed her. _

_They didn't get much time to talk because Nate had to go to an early football practice. This was their last year in middle school and Nate was getting the schools mvp award for eighth grade. Christina watched him leave but turned her attention away when one of her friends came up to her. She started talking, but she did notice the school's head cheerleader, and biggest slut, Melanie run up to Nate on the field but didn't think anything of it. She just walked inside the school for the eighth grade graduation practice. She knew Nate wasn't going to be there because he was at the football field, but when she went there, the coach told her that he went home already._

_Christina walked home and decided to stop at Nate's house which was right next door. She didn't have to knock because she had a key. The house had become her second home to her so the family gave her a key. She walked in and noticing that Nate wasn't downstairs, she headed up the stairs. _

_When she got closer to the top of the stairs, she heard sounds coming from Nates room. She walked over to the door quietly. It was open a crack. She peeked in a little to find Nate, shirtless, on top of a shirtless Melanie. Christina gasped loudly but tried to hide it. Nate heard and saw her at the door. She had tears in her eyes. She turned and ran down the hallway._

_"Tin wait!!" Nate yelled and got up to chase after her, leaving Melanie. He caught her when she reached the door. He grabbed her arms._

_"Tin listen, I'm sorry. I don't-"_

_"NATE SHUTUP!! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN. I HATE YOU. WE'RE OVER NATE" she yelled. Nate didn't know what to say._

_"Tin-"_

_"How could you do that Nate, after all we been through. You know that she only did that to make me mad...and it worked. She doesn't like me Nate, and she doesn't like you. She's only using you...but if that's what you want, don't let me stop you. Just don't talk to me anymore" she said and walked out the door._

_Nate didn't even follow her, he knew there was no changing her mind so he didn't even try. He wanted to but something possed him not to. Instead...he went right back upstairs to his room...where Melanie was._

**Ok so I hope that clears up everything up to the big fight. If not let me know.**

**Reviews make me happy**


End file.
